


Beauty in Negative Spaces

by ZydrateDropsInMyTea



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera!
Genre: 2056, F/F, F/M, GeneCo, Genetic Opera, GraveRobber - Freeform, Luigi Largo - Freeform, Post Opera, Shilo - Freeform, zydrate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateDropsInMyTea/pseuds/ZydrateDropsInMyTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo is lost after the opera and these are the the events that go down in finding her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty In Negative Spaces

"Its hard to find beauty in negative spaces." she mumbled into the night walking around Crucifixus like a lost puppy, it had been almost a week since that fateful opera. Each memory stung her with an almost unbearable pain in the pit of her stomach. Probably the withdrawal she thought, she had read about withdrawal in her fathers medical books. She still hadn't returned to the daunting house she had been sequestered in, nor did she know how to get there.

"Hey sweet pea do I know you from somewhere?" a Z-addict muttered from the nearby corner. She shook her head, her wig tangled and caked with blood from her father and godmother. She hadn't gotten a chance to bathe, obviously, in a week. Maybe she could find the one person she could trust, the one person who knew his way around the city.

"Do you know a man they call Graverobber?" she had to find him… soon. She wanted to get out of this bloodied get up and get some sleep in her own bed, and sleep with the window open. She wanted to get rid of all of the relics of her father's secret life and her dead mother, all of the medical equipment that kept her bound to her bedroom.

"Of course I do. Come on." He drawled obviously Z hungry. She didn't enjoy the twenty minute walk with the addict, because he wouldn't stop commenting on how familiar she looked to him. She looked familiar to everyone, she was 'That Wallace Kid' that covered the headlines for all of five minutes until Amber showed up with her cavalry of bullshit and a pretty new face paid for by her dead father. She walked beside the addict into the extremely familiar alleyway filled with the scents of cheap perfume and death. Neither of which were great smells in themselves, but mixed she was prepared to hurl all over the place.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial!" his familiar voice filled the alley as Z-addicts hiding in every corner of the alley came out to smile their one-hundred percent plastic smiles at him. "Who needs a hit?" the addicts bunched around him, including her guide. And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy, and when the gun goes off it SPARKS and your ready for surgery… Her inner voice whispered.

This is sick, sick, sick business Shilo don't go and ask him for help. "Shut the hell up." she mumbled to her inner self. You can find a more reliable source than a, drug dealing, grave robbing, stranger you barely know. She growled. "Graverobber you know I always get my hit first." Amber Sweet, most powerful woman in all of Crucifixus still getting Z'd up, although she had the largest store of Z all to herself.

"I can wait until they are all gone then I ask for help." Shilo whispered to herself. Amber has it out for you, if he knows where you are he could tell her where you will be hiding. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she buried her face in her palms, and dozed off for a good half hour. She awoke from her quick nap to find the alley almost empty and Graverobber sitting atop a dumpster. She spoke loud and firm. "Hey… you." He replied quickly.

"I'm out of Z if that's what you're looking for." she stepped out of the shadow. "Kid is that you?"she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you can call me Shilo. I need help getting home."

 


	2. The Dynamic Duo

"You need help kid?" She rolled her eyes almost unknowingly. "Because the last garbage truck passed twenty minutes ago." Shilo was annoyed but at least he was willing to help. Graverobber to her seemed trustworthy… oddly. "It's gonna be a walk and from what I can see you don't look so hot kid." He guided her around town avoiding any contact with the Genecops. She decided to just remain silent. "What's your problem you usually are pretty inquisitive…" She zoned out. "Kid?"

"Oh sorry I'm pretty lost at the moment. Thanks for helping me out…" Shilo felt the familiar pain encroaching inside her again. She almost fell over from the pain.

"Kid? Are you alright?" She nodded, the medicine her father gave her really messed her up. She didn't realize that salvation was merely three steps away. "I know some people who live close by, I don't think you're going to make it all the way to your house."

Her voice came out in a whisper. "Whatever." Shilo followed behind him, Why must he take such long strides! her inner voice whined. Around fifteen minutes later they stood in front of the oldest looking building in all of Crucifixus, even though it was covered in neon signs that read Pandora's box tattoo's. "I didn't think that tattoos still existed."

"They do kid…" She watched him walk right into the building. "You coming?" She nodded and ran inside. Shilo was really curious about who thses people were. "We need to see Sapphira and Ravenna."

"SAPPHIRA RAVENNA! there are people here to see you." A short woman walked out from the back, she had tattoo's up and down her arms, black hair with blue highlights, and a nose stud, she was followed by an equally short woman, with bright blonde hair and purple bangs. They both chimed in at the receptionist. "SHUT UP!" Shilo laughed. The blue and black head snapped over to glance at Shilo and then over to Graverobber.

"Nice to see you Graves. Need a favor?" she had to have read Shilo's face. Her lips had a tinge of smirk on them. Shilo just nodded. "Wait a minute... I've seen you before!" Graverobber mouthed 'Say nothing!' She nodded.

"She needs a place to stay... If thats okay with you two." The black haired one spoke again. "Sapphira its okay with me if its okay with you." Sapphira stepped forward. "They can both stay if they want to."

"Umm, no offense but what do you guys do for a profession?" Ravenna and Sapphira laughed. "Well we tattoo... and..."

"They're black market surGens." Graverobber said bluntly. "Are you going to show her to where shes going to stay?"

"Yeah come on kiddo." Shilo grumbled. NOT ONLY IS HE CALLING ME 'KID' THIS RAVENNA WOMAN IS TOO! she was getting a bit more frustrated. "You look like you need to bathe. I'll get you some towels when we get upstairs alright." Graverobber and Shilo followed Ravenna and Sapphira up a spiral staircase into a large four bedroom apartment. "Sapphira, show the girl to her room."

"What do you want me to call you, you don't really seem like you want to be called kid." Sapphira grinned nicely.

"You can call me Shilo. This isn't my real hair, it's a wig. Do you know anyone who can wash it?" Sapphira patted Shilos shoulder.

"Of course Shilo Ravenna can wash it for you, will you need some clothes?" Shilo nodded. Maybe I can stay here a little while longer than the night. Ravenna returned towels in hand to see a bald Shilo holding a wig. "She needs some clothes and her wig washed."

"Alright I can handle that." Ravenna reached out for the wig and examined it. "This will have to soak for a couple hours." Shilo smiled. "I'll get you some clothes... You don't mind if I just gave you some of my clothes. I think I have some things that would fit you." Shilo heard a door across the hall open followed by another door and then a rustling of a bag. "These are some clothes that don't fit me anymore I think they would fit you the shower is right next door use whatever you need to get yourself clean."

Warm water felt good on her skin although it left a slight tingling as the blood covering her entire body came off in pale red streams. She scrubbed feeling the need to scrub the pain away. Tears flooded her eyes-she was washing away the remnants of the ones she loved. She closed her eyes and tried to find the beauty in it all. At least I have Graverobber... He can teach me his trade... Or maybe Ravenna and Sapphira they can teach me how to tattoo... Or how to perform surgery... Maybe I'll discover a new insect maybe call it Magdalenicus or Nathanica. Way to dream big... She was abruptly called upon.

"Kid did ya drown in there?" She laughed loudly. "Good you're fine. Ravenna was getting worried that she had a dead body to get rid of."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She finished her shower and dug through the bag of clothes. She put on a black mini skirt, a purple shirt and a black vest. "This is cute." She continued digging also finding a pair of shoes and all of the essential she needed for clothing.

She emerged from the bathroom to find the 'Dynamic Duo' and Graverobber playing cards. "Pull up a seat kiddo. We're gonna play Yahtzee if you wanna play." Sapphira must have forgotten to tell Ravenna about calling Shilo 'kid'.

"What's Yahtzee?" Ravenna shook her head and just gave her a look that just screamed 'pay attention'.

"It's an old school game kid." Graverobber had his feet kicked up on the table and a beer in hand. Sapphira laughed.

"It's not old school the way we play." Sapphira said still giggly. "Loser has to get a tattoo, Ravenna loses... A lot."

"Do tattoos hurt?" Shilo felt the familiar curiosity she did with Zydrate. Graverobber nodded, Sapphira shook her head and Ravenna smirked taking a drag on a cigarette.

"If you really want to know you'd have to get one." Ravenna said still smirking. "If you want one I could give you one or she could... on the house." She examined Shilo. "You seem like you're uncomfortable."


	3. A Late Night In The Tattoo Parlor

"Graves hold the kid still she's moving too much." Shilo was in a pickle with these two women, they were kind and bossy at the same time. "I'm not gonna continue until you stop moving!" Ravenna barked at Shilo.

"Sorry it hurts." shilo whined as the hum of tattoo machines filled the air, she lost Yahtzee now she had to pay up her loss in the form of a tattoo.

"Deary it was your choice to play." Sapphira stood over Shilo and Ravenna, Graverobber stood in the corner musing over how hilarious Shilo looked next to these two. Shilo, innocent and sweet Shilo next to Ravenna and Sapphira tattooing surGEN extraordinares.

"You know it could always hurt more... Scalpels are in the basement." Ravenna was a bit of a sicko in her own right, twisted and snarky. Sapphira was equally sick and equally twisted. On a typical night Ravenna would do most of the tattooing and the occasional surgery while Sapphira was the polar opposite. While the two of them were both equally guilty of murder on many counts. No one could ever be as guilty of murder as GeneCo.

"Stop torturing the kid and get it done with daylight is when we're off." he said evenly earning a burning glare from Sapphira. "Do you want to be the next one to donate for our cause?"

"Shut your trap Sapphira he's far too valuable to die...anyway I'm done, I gave the kid a mild sedative and she's gonna wake up in an hour or so. Make sure she keeps that bad boy clean." she gestured to the tattoo she had finished of a Zydrate Eating insect on Shilo. "It's small but its a ton of detail." she cracked her knuckles and bandaged the tattoo up.

"Bring the kid upstairs graves, let her get some sleep she needs it. She can take my room, I-i'll be busy." Sapphira and Ravenna's eyes snapped to the door as a scalpel slut walked in drugged beyond belief. Graverobber picked Shilo up and brought her upstairs into Ravenna's room, he went and crashed on the Dynamic Duo's couch. Shilo cuddled into the sheets, the smell of a lavender glade enveloped her and comforted her aiding in her sleep.

An hour later Graverobber awoke to the sound of Ravenna opening a can of pop from the fridge. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail a surgical mask dangling from her right hand. "Long night?" She jumped nearly spilling her pop.

"That slut tried to get our stash, luckily she let us know she was willing to donate to score a hit." He shook his head.

"You're a sick person you know that?" she nodded of course she knew she was a sicko, actually it was something she was quite proud of.

"Graves you're equally sick. Taking from the dead; a necromerchant like you wouldn't make a penny doing what I do." she laughed sarcastically. "Not like you would do what I do, Sapphira's got a fresh body down there give it a couple days you'll get some premium Z outta that one." she downed her drink stuffed her surgical mask in the can and threw it in the garbage just as sirens began to blare outside the window. "SHIT! Graves go make sure the kid is safe I'll go deal with these guys." She grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs to greet the GENCops with a semi-panicked look on her face.

"Are you Ravenna?" A GENCop asked shining a flashlight in her face. She nodded. "Ravenna could we ask you a couple questions about the recent disappearances in this area?"

"Sir it's a little late to be knocking on the doors of Crucifixus' residents." he flashed his identification for her. "Sir I'm rather tired can't we talk in the morning?"

"Ma'am I could arrest you for obstructing an officer or you can answer my questions." she went wide eyed.

"What do you need to know sir?" She knew greatly of the disappearances in the area... Her and Sapphira had caused most of them.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" he held out at least twenty photos missing people, she looked at them all slowly and looked back up at the officer.

"I don't recognize any of them, I'm sorry." she carried an air of pain in her voice, she was an actress ninety percent of the men on that missing persons list she had tempted with her charms, then killed them. She lied her way out of this situation one time before and now she did it again.

She walked back into her house hung her coat up and slammed a beer. "Ass hole cops, thinking I'm gonna tell them something about the disappearances."


	4. Everyone Has Their Secrets

Shilo sat up in bed the next morning to hear Ravenna bickering with Sapphira. "You need to get rid of all of the bodies now! GENCops are getting on my ass about the disappearances. Remember I'm the one getting the Male populace to 'Donate'," Graverobber laughed. "Shut your trap Zydrate boy," Ravenna was fuming and Shilo knew it. "Call Skylar, she'll take the bodies far from here… You also need to make sure the Repo Man won't be looking in our basement for organs. Got it!" Sapphira nodded and ran into another room. "I need a smoke." Ravenna stuck a cigarette between her lips and lit up, followed by a drag and finally, blowing the smoke from her nose. Shilo walked out of Ravenna's room gingerly and stood near Graverobber. "Sleep good kiddo?" Ravenna said cigarette still in her mouth. Shilo nodded. "Want one Graves, I know ya do." She held out an open hard pack of cigarettes, the small white filter sticking out the box.

"I haven't smoked in a good while Ravenna you know that." She rolled her eyes, turned and addressed Shilo.

"You don't smoke do you?" Shilo shook her head, she was still awfully curious about how cigarettes and stuff worked though.

"My father did though he smoked a pipe from time to time." Ravenna smirked taking a black shiny lacquered pipe off the wall.

"Pipes are classy I smoke one from time to time… Sapphira's a bit more of a pipe smoker than me. You can keep the clothes I gave you." Shilo smiled.

"Thanks, I was always curious about what smoking was all about, could you tell me?" Ravenna nodded and sat down in an unfitting-with-the-décor leather chair.

"Well you know how Zydrate works, yes?" Shilo nodded. "Well smoking works in a similar way it helps get rid of stress, but without the harshly addictive affects." Ravenna stood up running down stairs and running back cigarette in one hand Shilo's wig in the other. "Almost forgot this, its all cleaned up now." She helped Shilo put on her wig, lining it up in all of the right places. "Looks good kiddo." Shilo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You can call me Shilo you know." Ravenna returned to her seat.

"I like kiddo better." Ravenna crushed her cigarette into an ashtray and packed some tobacco into the pipe she was holding earlier and called for Sapphira who walked in slowly.

"I packed it for you, you do the rest." Sapphira looked glad someone wasn't yelling at her anymore.

"Thanks Ravey you know I can never get it packed just right." Ravenna growled.

Graverobber laughed at the nickname. "Ravey are you kidding me." Sapphira shook her head.

"Shut your trap Graves I got a nickname for you that you would prefer not to hear." Ravenna's hardcore self was back.

"Well tell me then." Graverobber sat up straight and crossed one long leg over the other and gave an innocent look. Shilo never thought a man could sit so femininely.

"Graves you honestly don't want to know what she calls you in private." Sapphira said puffing on the pipe looking at Ravenna standing hand on hip in a 'try me bitch' pose.

"I do actually, better be something real good." he smiled and blinked innocently mimicking Shilo during Yahtzee.

"Mr. Necropansy." Shilo burst out laughing and fell on the floor her feet kicking about whilst laughing.

"SHE CALLED YOU A PANSY!" Sapphira followed suit in laughing almost dropping her pipe in the process.

"I don't see what's so funny." Ravenna rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch. Graverobber looked confused. "I called you a dead flower..." She gritted her teeth walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Is she okay?" Shilo asked concerned. Graverobber shrugged, Sapphira shook her head and puffed on her pipe.

"She's usually never like this." Sapphira said, Shilo walked up to the door of Ravenna's room and knocked lightly, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer.

"Ravenna are you alright?" the door flew open and Ravenna stared at Shilo. No she stared through Shilo. Shilo was amused how quick Ravenna had changed into something a bit more feminine and soft to her normal wear.

"I'm just fine kiddo. I just have some loose ends to tie up. Sapphira hold down the fort. Graves if you guys want stay another night I honestly don't care." she walked over to the fridge and slammed a beer. "I'm out, if I don't come back you'll know I'm six feet under." Ravenna walked out the door Graverobber couldn't help but stare at Ravenna leaving.

"GRAVEROBBER!" Shilo barked, eyes narrowed, hands on hips. "Don't be so pervy!" she squeaked in her tiny voice.

"Kid I'm a guy it's what guys do." Shilo's face contorted into something that resembled pissed. "What upset you kid? Damn." he picked up a paper sitting on the table and began reading with his monocle.

Crucifixus Daily

Disappearances Take on a more sinister toll.

Marcus Linum

After further investigation all of the disappeared are presumed to be dead. These are no longer disappearances citizens of Crucifixus, these are murders. The murders appear to be random, none of the presumed dead are connected in any way. Many of the 'dead' were from the north end of Crucifixus. The investigation is ongoing please call the police with any information. We have yet to find any suspects, be careful where you tread for you may wind up dead.

"Is this why she's so pissed?" Graverobber asked putting the paper back on the table, Sapphira nodded, Shilo picked up the paper and began reading.

"Oh…My…God." Shilo glanced up and saw the whole Genetic Opera flash before her eyes once more. "She was there." Shilo dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"Ravenna? Where was she?" Graverobber looked at Shilo and then Sapphira. Shilo's eyes told everything. "Ravenna was at the Opera wasn't she kid?" Shilo nodded.


End file.
